Draco y Hermione
by Lili Witch
Summary: Cuando todo se convierte en caos, ¿Cuál es su única salida?


¡Hola a todos!

¡Qué emoción! Voy a publicar por primera vez en fanfiction y ¡mira que llevo tiempo leyendo historias! ;)

Asi que nada, espero que os guste ^^

Esta historia iba a ser un long fic, pero la inspiración se me fue y no supe como continuar la historia. Si en algun momento vuelve, seguiré con ella porque me gusta mucho! =).

Un besito a todos muy grande y gracias por leer ^^

Pd. Si quereis podeís poner la canción Adagio para cuerdas ( www . youtube watch?v=bWByhmnMEoo) es el tema con el que estuve escribiendo el fic y queda muy bonita :)

Pdd. Perdón por como esta editado, se me ha cambiado un poco y no se muy bien como cambiarlo desde aqui jeje. A ver si aprendo a utilizar este trasto... :P

Lili Witch

* * *

_DRACO Y HERMIONE_

-¡Cógeme la mano!

Me miró sin entender el porque de mi pregunta. En ese momento me pareció una niña pequeña y frágil. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar y pude apreciar como su labio, morado por el frío, empezaba a hincharse notablemente. Una fea herida cruzaba parte de una de sus mejillas y el pelo que con tanto esmero se había peinado para aquella noche, estaba alborotado meciéndose a merced del viento. El vestido color esmeralda estaba hecho jirones, y sus ojos... ¡Dios! ¡Aquella noche iba a ser diferente! Sus ojos mostraban miedo, miedo a lo que estaba pasando, miedo a lo que nos iba a ocurrir... Pero yo tenía que ser la persona fuerte, tenía que serlo por ella, aunque por dentro sintiese ganas de gritar; porque yo, sentía el mismo miedo que podía ver en sus ojos color chocolate.

-¡Cógeme la mano!- volví a repetir estirando aún más el brazo hacia ella. ¡Había que darse prisa!¡No había demasiado tiempo!

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- sus ojos no paraban de observar cada uno de mis movimientos. Ella intuía a que me estaba refiriendo, no había otra escapatoria para conseguir ser libres. Sin dejar de mirarla, señalé con la cabeza hacia al mar oscuro y vi como ella negaba con la cabeza a la vez que pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a correr por su cara.

-¡Es una locura!- gritó mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza. - ¡Nos vamos a matar! ¡No lo vamos a lograr! ¡Tenemos que encontrar otra forma!

-¡No hay otra forma!- grité agarrándola con fuerza por los hombros. Ella se calló al instante, mordiéndose el labio inferior para poder controlar las lágrimas.

¡Cómo odiaba que llorara! Besé sus lágrimas, intentando borrar todo su sufrimiento. Noté como se relajaba y su llanto cesó. La abracé con fuerza entre mis brazos, ¡Cómo deseaba poder decirla que lo íbamos a conseguir, que si lo hacíamos llegaríamos sanos y salvos! ¡Qué podríamos tener un futuro juntos! ¡Pero no podía! No sabía lo que iba a pasar, no sabía si aquella decisión era la correcta, ¡No sabía nada! Pero si sabía que la única posibilidad que teníamos para estar juntos era aquella, por lo que sí había una mínima esperanza había que intentarlo, había que hacer que fuera posible.

- ¿Confías en mí?- susurré en su oído. Ella se separó de mí, mirándome con aquellos ojos que hacían que viera su alma a través de ellos.

-Por ti, daría mi vida- lo dijo despacio, recalcando cada una de las palabras. Yo me quedé absorto mirándola, ¿Cómo no amarla y dar también mi vida por ella? ¿Cómo no hacer que quisiera protegerla a cada minuto que pasaba de mi vida? Si volviera a nacer, volvería a cometer las mismas locuras por ella, volvería a dejar todo de lado por ella. Esas palabras hicieron que mi miedo se disipara por completo.

-Entonces, ¿Confías en mí?- repetí mientras estiraba mi brazo hacía ella. Una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por mis labios.

-Sí, Draco- sonrió- confío en ti- me cogió la mano enredando sus dedos en los míos.

Yo me sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo, sabía que podíamos morir, sabía que nos estaban persiguiendo y que si nos cogían sería peor que la muerte, y no sabía que nos deparaba el mañana, pero todo eso me daba igual, ¡Tenía a la mujer que amaba conmigo! ¡Y ella me amaba de la misma manera!

De pronto en el interior del bosque se escucharon pisadas y ladridos de perros ¡Ya estaban aquí! Sentí como ella se ponía rígida y nerviosa miraba para todos lados. Aún con las manos entrelazadas nos fuimos acercando poco a poco al borde del precipicio. El viento rugía con fuerza y las olas chocaban intentando atravesar la pared. Solo una gran luna llena ocupaba el cielo oscuro, ¡Hubiera sido una noche tan romántica! Cuando llegamos al borde del precipicio, noté como su mano apretaba con fuerza la mía. Me giré para mirarla y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente. ¡Ella odiaba las alturas! ¡Y yo la iba a hacer saltar más de 100 metros! Esto no me lo iba a perdonar en la vida.

-Ya sabes, a los mayores miedos, mayores soluciones- ella río ante aquel comentario y sin abrir los ojos me contestó- Pero podríamos haber empezado con una un poco más pequeña- puso los morritos que tanto me gustaban, aquellos que ponía cuando estaba "enfurruñá" que solía decirla yo.

-Ya pero si no, ¿Dónde queda lo bueno?- nos reímos. Aquella situación era un tanto desconcertante, los dos en medio de un principio a punto de saltar en una de las noches más peligrosas, y ahí estábamos, riéndonos como si tal cosa. A los ojos de cualquiera pareceríamos dos locos.

-De acuerdo- las voces se oían cada vez más cerca. Ella paró de reír y me observó atentamente.- Saltamos a la de tres, y recuerda que tienes que pegar mucho tus brazos y piernas, ¿Entendido? Para que la caída sea más limpia- ella apretó mi mano mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Nos giramos hacía el mar y una ráfaga de viento hizo que nuestras ropas se alborotaran. La miré y vi que de nuevo había cerrado sus ojos, los apretaba ligeramente para intentar conseguir una calma que no llegaba. ¡No podíamos perder más tiempo! O saltábamos ya o todo nuestro intento había sido en vano.

-Una, dos,tr...

-¡Draco! -me cortó apretándome con fuerza la mano

-Tranquila, no soltaré tu mano cuando saltemos- sabía que aquello era lo que la preocupaba, en tan poco tiempo la conocía más que a mí mismo. Ella sonrió levemente mientras murmuraba un gracias. Yo la apreté aún más la mano y me giré de nuevo hacía el mar.

-Entonces, una, dos, y ¡Tres!

Nos precipitamos juntos hacía el mar con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Notaba el viento azotar fuertemente mi cara, y como el agua salada ardía en las heridas de mi cuerpo. En un momento dado de la caída solté su mano y caí con un fuerte golpe en el agua. El golpe me desorientó completamente, las olas me mecían salvajemente mientras yo intentaba en vano mantenerme a flote. Cada vez que sacaba mi cabeza fuera del agua, gritaba su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, pero no recibía ninguna señal. Estuve así lo que a mi me parecieron horas pero que en realidad fueron solo unos minutos. El miedo se empezó a apoderar de mí, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué la había hecho hacer aquella locura? Cerré los ojos mientras lagrimas recorrían mi cara fundiéndose con el agua salada del mar. Yo ya no sentía mi cuerpo y sabía que mi final estaba cerca, no lo habíamos logrado. Empecé a tararear una melodía, SU melodía. Y una imagen se coló en mi memoria, ella, aquella tarde, conmigo junto al altar. Sonreí al recordar lo feliz que estaba. Y mientras el mar me llevaba consigo hacia las profundidades, mi último pensamiento fue para ella. ¡Te quiero Hermione!


End file.
